Atuação?
by marcjunpei
Summary: Kyon e Haruhi são obrigados a ensaiar uma peça para o festival cultural da escola. Sem spoilers...


Estamos nos aproximando do segundo festival cultural da escola. Eu deveria estar preocupado? É claro que sim. Quem sabe o que Haruhi está bolando para a Brigada SOS fazer. Outro filme maluco? Eu espero que não...De qualquer forma, em pouco tempo eu percebi que estava focando no problema errado. Não que a escolha de atividade cultural de Haruhi não seja preocupante independentemente da concorrência, mas...

"Hoje falaremos sobre o que foi decidido como atividade da nossa classe para o festival cultural." – Esse era Okabe-sensei que começou seu discurso... – "Após a análise das três propostas que apresentaram, o comitê, que eu escolhi para organizar a nossa participação, decidiu pela peça escrita por Suna-kun." – Até este momento, nada de muito anormal. Eu acho a falta de criatividade desses festivais irritante. – "A peça escrita por nossa querida Suna-kun se trata de um romance um pouco moderno. Após discursões internas entre o comitê e Suna-kun, decidiu-se que os atores principais serão Kyon-kun e Suzumiya-kun." – Eu me segurei pra não gritar. Minha reação real seria igual à de Ron Burgundy quando soube que Veronica Corningstone seria sua co-âncora.

Ótimo agora eu teria que participar de um "romance moderno" com Haruhi. Quem teve essa brilhante ideia? Logo tudo ficou claro. Um dos participantes do tal comitê era ninguém menos que Taniguchi..._Yare Yare... _

Eu me virei pra questionar Haruhi sobre o que ela achava disso. Ela estava olhando para fora, como se nada tivesse acontecido...

"E então?"

"O que?"

"O que você acha dessa história da peça?"

"Ah, isso tanto faz. O que podemos fazer?" – Eu dei um olhar desacreditado a ela... – "Nós só precisamos decorar umas falas e ensaiar um pouco, você está achando isso difícil?" – _Sigh,_ tão simplista...

Questionei Taniguchi sobre a nossa escolha para os papéis principais e como resposta...

"Bem...vocês são o único casal da sala, e como a peça romântica foi escolhida eu os propus ...Vamos lá Kyon, vocês nem vão precisar atuar, é só fazer o de sempre..." – Ele falou gargalhando. Eu lhe dei um olhar assassino, mas ele apenas pegou sua mochila e foi embora.

Recebemos nossos scripts e fomos passar o restante do nosso tempo na sala do clube de literatura.

"Uma peça? Parece interessante, sobre o que é?" – Perguntou Koizumi com seu sorriso inacabável...

"Não faço ideia, recebemos os scripts hoje e só temos a semana que vem pra decorar..."

"Bem, eu não tive dificuldades ano passado, mas dessa vez vamos fazer uma espécie de restaurante na nossa classe." – Claro que não, você parecia estar reproduzindo a si mesmo naquela peça...

"Eu estou ansiosa pra ver a atuação de vocês" – Disse Asahina-san enquanto nos servia chá.

Haruhi apenas fuçava o computador. Nagato não abriu sua boca para prestar algum comentário. Assim que fomos dispensados, voltei para casa.

* * *

No fim de semana, a brigada não fez nada demais. Se eu li o script da peça? Umas duas páginas. Minha impressão foi de um besteirol açucarado com toques de sanguinolência, mas eu tinha coisas mais importantes pra fazer. Entretanto, isso tanto faz.

Durante o almoço, Haruhi me recomendou cancelar as atividades da Brigada SOS da semana para podermos ensaiar. Eu posso estar enganado, mas ela parecia mais empolgada do que o normal. Quando perguntei sobre o que a Brigada iria fazer para o festival, ela apenas deu de ombros e me disse:

"Eu deixei isso com Koizumi-kun, Mikuru-chan e Yuki-chan por enquanto. Assim poderemos nos concentrar na nossa peça, você sabe que eu não gosto de trabalho mal feito" – Desconfiei dessas palavras. Tinha alguma coisa errada. Haruhi estava priorizando algo que não era a Brigada SOS? Contudo não quis levar minhas suspeitas tão a sério e apenas concordei.

Após as aulas, eu e Haruhi seguimos em um incomodo silêncio até a sala do clube de literatura. Eu não sei o que estava se passando na cabeça dela, mas eu podia sentir que tinha algo de estranho no ar...

Depois de nos despojarmos das mochilas. Haruhi pegou o script na mão...

"Você leu tudo?"

"Não tive tempo..."

"Essa preguiça ainda vai te matar..." – Ela então deu uma pausa – "Vamos começar e ponha empenho nisso, não quero que ninguém ache que existe gente sem talento na Brigada SOS" – Olhando por esse ponto de vista, talvez Haruhi queira fazer dessa peça mais uma de suas promoções da Brigada. Talvez seja esse o interesse no fim das contas...

Independente disso, começamos com as primeiras cenas.

"Então Ramius por que você está passeando neste jardim hoje?" – Ramius é o personagem de Haruhi. Eu me sinto ridículo fazendo isso...

"Dossena, eu tenho um mal pressentimento sobre a visita de Roshiki, mas não podia falar disso perto de minha senhoria. Que bom que você pôde vir até aqui. Você é alguém em quem eu confio totalmente..." – Eu era Dossena. Aparentemente a história se passa no futuro, então por que essas frases antiquadas? Como não tenho a mentalidade de alguém com dons artísticos, vou deixar para vocês entenderem a cabeça da nossa roteirista...

"Você sabe muito bem que não podemos nos encontrar com tanta frequência, por isso, eu não podia perder essa oportunidade..."

Essa conversa fiada dura uma boa parte do primeiro ato. Eu comecei a ficar um pouco entediado, mas logo terminamos de passar o primeiro texto…

Haruhi se levantou. Nós ainda tínhamos um pouco de tempo, mas acho que até ela cansou. Ela me encarou por um tempo, o que me deixou um pouco apreensivo. Depois disso, colocou sua cara de irritação tradicional. Eu fiquei apenas observando, enquanto ela parecia indecisa com alguma coisa. Ela pegou sua mochila, mas largou na cadeira logo em seguida. Eu já tinha desistido de analisar as ações dela, por isso me preparei para levantar e ir embora...

"Eu acho que já acabamos não é? Eu vou embora" – Falei despreocupadamente.

"E-espera" – Haruhi falou sem sua voz de comando típica...

"O que foi?"

"O décimo primeiro ato..."

"Sim, o que tem ele?"

"E-eu acho que temos que praticar o que acontece nele" – Praticar? Uma cena de ação?

Haruhi estava nervosa? Raras vezes você vê Haruhi trepidando nas palavras. Ignorando isto, eu comecei a folhear o roteiro para saber do que ela estava falando.

"Aqui. Décimo primeiro ato: 'Após superar as monstruosas adversidades, Dossena reencontra Ramius que estava aprisionada pelas potestades. Não resistindo ao sentimento que ele sempre suprimiu, com genuína paixão, Dossena a bei-j-a ..." – Eu estava em choque. Todo esse apego ao teatro tinha a ver com isso? Mas espera aí. Aonde eu entro nessa equação?

"Bem...nós temos que parecer convincentes, então acho que temos que praticar." – Haruhi falou como se fosse um senso comum.

No fim das contas, era só um beijo e, ainda por cima um técnico. Nós já tínhamos feito isso uma vez, embora Haruhi não saiba. Isso não iria me afetar ou me matar. Eu era uma pessoa decidida, Haruhi era só uma maluca, insana, mandona e desvairada. Eu tinha plena consciência disso, não é como seu eu fosse ficar apaixonado por ela ou algo do tipo. Minha mente era forte. Provavelmente ela queria fazer uma boa propaganda da Brigada SOS. Devia ser isso. Após pesar as prováveis consequências na balança, eu decidi participar...

"Ok"

Eu me aproximei dela devagar. Eu mentiria se dissesse que não estava um pouco ansioso pelo resultado. Coloquei meu rosto bem próximo ao dela. Em resposta a isso, ela fechou os olhos e fez um leve bico. Então eu, levemente, encostei meus lábios nos dela. Eu nem mesmo segurei os ombros dela. Apenas ficamos acariciando os lábios um do outro. Eu não sei se era por conta da proximidade, mas o perfume de Haruhi começou a me afetar um pouco. Eu acho que se a primavera tivesse uma fragrância, seria algo parecido com aquilo. Depois de um tempo, eu me afastei...

"O que você achou?" – Ela me perguntou.

"Não sei...não achei convincente. A-acho que temos que tentar de novo..." – Admitidamente eu posso dizer que minha cabeça ficou nublada por um momento...

Quando íamos começar nossa prática novamente, o telefone de Haruhi tocou.

Aparentemente a mãe de Haruhi lhe havia requisitado para fazer alguma coisa. Ela se despediu de mim com um leve sorriso.

* * *

No dia seguinte, após as aulas, lá estávamos nós na solitária sala da Brigada SOS novamente...Eu e aquela pessoa maluca, insana, mandona e...perfumada?

"Essa semana eu tenho que sair pontualmente, pois estou ajudando minha mãe com algumas coisas em casa" – Comentou Haruhi.

"Entendo, de qualquer forma vamos começar..."

Hoje iríamos ensaiar e decorar os atos 2, 3 e 4. Neste pedaço, de forma clichê, Haruhi, ou melhor Ramius seria raptada e Dossena começava sua jornada por um futuro semi-apocaliptíco.

Durante estes atos, eu e Haruhi só nos encontrávamos uma vez...

"Manshuu! Solte Ramius, seu problema é comigo e o reino. Podemos resolver as diferenças de outra forma."

"Dossena, não se preocupe comigo, ele não irá mudar de ideia. Um espírito maligno está guiando sua visão!"

Dossena, pelo menos nessa visão deturpada de mundo, tinha como armas, uma pistola negra e duas espadas gigantes nas costas. Sinceramente...Com uma pistola na mão para que serviam as duas espadas?

"Isso não parece coisa do Taniguchi?" – Haruhi me perguntou enquanto olhava para o roteiro.

"O que?"

"As duas espadas, que coisa inútil."

"Você acha que ele pôde opinar no roteiro?"

"Não duvido nada, uma idiotice desse tamanho não parece à cara de quem escreveu..."

"Eu acho que você está certa..."

"Um dia desse nos podíamos pregar uma peça nele..."

"No Taniguchi?"

"Isso. Tipo colocar cartas de amor ridículas no armário dele durante um mês com locais de encontros que não existem apenas pra ver a reação dele..." – Você tem tempo pra pensar nesse tipo de coisa? Por outro lado, quando pensei bem no que Haruhi me propôs eu comecei a sorrir involuntariamente.

"O que foi?"

"Eu apenas achei sua sugestão bastante engraçada..." – Ela começou a sorrir em seguida...

"Eh...eu acho que foi engraçada mesmo..."

Continuamos passando o texto. E depois de algum tempo, percebi Haruhi corando ou algo do tipo...

"Nós temos que praticar mais o ato 11. Ontem não ficou bom, lembra?..." – Apenas assenti como se fosse...o senso comum...

Dessa vez, eu queria sentir mais um pouco daquele perfume de ontem, então coloquei minhas mãos sobre os ombros delas me aproximando um pouco mais do que no dia anterior. Diferentemente de ontem, Haruhi foi de encontro aos meus lábios. Nós começamos a nos aproximar um pouco mais. Mas não durou muito. Logo o alarme do celular dela começou a tocar. Era o toque de recolher, como eu apelidei posteriormente.

"Acho que melhoramos um pouco de ontem, mas precisamos praticar mais..." – Falei com alguma seriedade.

Alguns podem estar achando que eu estou me perdendo, mas a verdade é que não. Eu estou sendo bastante profissional para ajudar os planos de Haruhi para a promoção da Brigada SOS...

* * *

Quarta feira e olá sala do clube de literatura. Eu talvez já tenha mencionado isso anteriormente, mas por culpa de Taniguchi, eu estou sozinho com essa garota maluca, insana, perfumada e...divertida?

Durante os atos 5,6 e 7, eu não encontrava mais Haruhi, na verdade nós revezávamos nossa participação. Vez outra havia um monólogo de Dossena. Em outras partes, os vilões discutiam seus planos e razões. Sendo assim, não havia necessidade de interação entre nós. Pra falar a verdade, eu já havia decorado os textos desses atos na noite do dia anterior. O porquê de eu ter feito isso? Não sei, achei que assim eu podia aproveitar melhor meu tempo. O problema foi que eu não consegui falar pra Haruhi que eu já havia terminado minha parte naquele dia. Ah o porquê disso? A mesma resposta acima: não sei, mas nesse caso eu não tinha nenhuma teoria adicional...

Eu fiquei na minha cadeira fingindo estar lendo profundamente aquele texto redundante. Em determinado momento, Haruhi falou:

"Eu terminei, e você?"

"Sim"

Subitamente ela se aproximou de mim, fazendo sinal para eu ficar de pés. Ela então me abraçou. Enquanto eu divagava se aquilo era fruto de alguma ilusão, Haruhi sussurrou:

"Acho que temos que aproveitar o restante do tempo pra praticar mais um pouco..." – Eu devolvi o abraço enquanto nós começamos a, tecnicamente, nos beijar. Fiquei experimentando mais um pouco daqueles lábios... mas uma nova sensação me atingiu. Haruhi era macia assim?

Não tive muito tempo pra responder, pois nosso tempo acabou tão rápido como o vento quente que parecia entrar e sair pela janela aberta daquela sala.

"Eu acho que estamos progredindo..." – Haruhi falou com um sorriso um pouco indefinível no rosto.

"Acho que sim, mas não é o ideal ainda..."

A essa altura, alguns podem até mesmo questionar se estou apenas me aplicando uma auto desilusão, mas eu posso afirmar que continuo mantendo a firmeza de uma rocha sólida. O que aconteceu até essa quarta feira não alterou em nada minhas convicções...

* * *

Quinto dia da nossa jornada para ser protagonistas de uma idiossincrática peça produzida por uma das classes menos talentosas deste pequeno colégio. Aqui estou, novamente preso nessa pequena sala com essa garota maluca, perfumada, divertida e...macia?

Os atos restantes, 8, 9 e 10, marcavam o fim da jornada de Dossena para destruir o reino do mal, que ficava numa espécie de prédio de intermináveis andares. Durante este turno, eu e Haruhi continuamos sem interação direta. As cenas se alternavam entre as minhas batalhas, as preces e pensamentos altos de Ramius e, as perambulações nauseantes do exagerado número de vilões. A garota que escreveu essa peça realmente deve ser alguém com um leve desvio de personalidade, mas eu não tinha que me importar com isso...

Esse dia estava bastante quente. Haruhi reclamou:

"Essa sala está um forno. O que aconteceu com o clima hoje?" – Eu concordei sobre o clima, eu estava suando. Nosso horário já se aproximava do fim.

Involuntariamente Haruhi, começou a amarrar o cabelo em uma posição diferente do comum. Não finjam que não sabem do que estou falando. Não é como se eu não fosse reparar o quanto essa garota já linda, ficava ainda mais, quando se arrumava desse jeito...

Ligando meu piloto automático interno, fui até Haruhi e sugeri que praticássemos o ato 11 novamente...Ela assentiu e eu capturei aqueles lábios mais uma vez...

Eu comecei a abraça-la e minhas mãos começaram a atuar de forma...muito, muito convincente. Contudo, aquele maldito alarme tocou novamente. Eu falei maldito? Eu não quis dizer isso...

"Eu acho que estamos quase lá..." – Falei tentando disfarçar um pouco da minha frustração.

"Eu acho que sim..." – Ela respondeu me encarando profundamente...

Agora mesmo, alguns podem achar que estou perdendo uma guerra que eu mesmo quis iniciar. A verdade? É que eu não tenho mais certeza de várias coisas. Mas o amanhã é um novo dia e, assim que eu recuperar meu fôlego, deverei voltar a ser a pessoa confiável de antes.

* * *

Último dia de ensaios. Aqui venho eu acompanhado dessa garota macia, perfumada, divertida e...linda! Isso, sem a maldita interrogação dessa vez. Após me consultar durante a noite, cheguei à conclusão que eu deveria fazer desta oportunidade, a melhor atuação da minha curta vida artística. O que isso significa? Eu vou detalhar a seguir...

Nós chegamos a porta da sala da Brigada SOS. Haruhi entrou na minha frente e apenas por olhar pra ela eu já admiti minha derrota... Como primeiro ato, eu tranquei a porta e ela me observou de maneira inquisidora. Atirando aquele roteiro doentio para um dos lados do clube, eu a vi ficar ainda mais surpresa. Em seguida, me livrei daquela jaqueta que apenas estava ampliando o calor que vinha me queimando por dentro. Seguindo de maneira confiante até onde Haruhi estava, me assentei na cadeira mais próxima a ela...

Eu a puxei colocando-a sobre o meu colo. Depois disso, eu acho que sofri um leve apagão, mas minha decisão estava plenamente tomada. Eu a beijei com uma paixão desmedida. Pela primeira vez eu pude ver a cor real daqueles lábios. Em minha opinião, se aquilo fosse uma atuação, eu já teria ganhado o Oscar...

Não satisfeito com a técnica, aproveitei seu leve resfolego para escorregar minha língua pra dentro daquela boca tentadora, decidindo dessa forma, arriscar felicidade sobre segurança.

Felizmente eu ganhei nessa, pois Haruhi parecia se sentir da mesma forma e correspondeu ao meu desejo com o mesmo fogo...

Depois disso, o _gran finale_...

"Eu te amo Ra...ruhi"

"Você errou o final..." – Ela comentou parecendo um pouco confusa sobre a verdade por trás da minha atuação...

"Não é que eu errei mesmo? Eu te amo Ha-ruhi..."


End file.
